


Breaking the Rules

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Series: RickRen short fics/drabbles [6]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Wordcount: under 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t what friends did. This wasn’t something two guys should be doing, but they were doing it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble from a prompt long lost.

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes

* * *

 

This wasn’t what friends did. This wasn’t something two guys should be doing, but they were doing it anyway.

Barely drunk, Rick had leaned over and kissed him. Initially startled, Kieren had chased after him when his lack of response made Rick draw away. It felt good. A hand reached over, hastily undoing his jeans and reaching into his boxers, and yeah, Kieren was hard – how could he not be with the way Rick was greedily kissing him, leaning into him? He’d be lying if he said he’d never thought about this, that he’d never wished that the tension that had been building and building between them for months now would finally shatter. So he kissed back, reaching for Rick too. Blindly tugging open his best friend’s belt and jeans, he reached into Rick’s boxers, finding Rick was hard too.

Kieren’s motions were awkward and inexperienced, the feel of another man’s cock in his hand completely strange, but he seemed to be doing something right because Rick was leaning into him, moaning and gasping between increasingly sloppy kisses.

When Rick came all too quickly, cum splashing onto Kieren’s skin, he was sure that was the end of it, that they were going to stop. The kiss had broken as Rick groaned his release, but the hand on his cock quickly recovered from the trembling, regaining the rhythm and working over Kieren’s hard length, until Kieren came too, the sticky, hot mess spilling onto his boxers and Rick’s hand.

Even though the urgent need for release had gone, the desire for physical comfort hadn’t, and they kissed again. Rick pulled his hand from Kieren’s boxers and reached up, holding his face tenderly. Kieren felt wetness against his own skin. He didn’t fucking care.

Guys weren’t supposed to kiss. Best friends weren’t supposed to get tipsy and get each other off. But so what? It felt good, and Kieren knew he’d gladly do it all again.


End file.
